Let You Down
by Twist in fate
Summary: After six years in the feudal era Naraku is finally dead and so is Kouga,Miroku,and Shippo.Naraku's portion of the jewel is re-shattered.Kagome is drenched in depression,Inuyasha chose Kikyo,is there anyone to bring the once fiesty miko back? revised s/k
1. Suffering

**Chapter 1 of Let You Down**

_**Okay I decided to try a darker fic using a song to set the mood of the first part of the story. Please let me know what you think about it so that I know it's safe to go on with it.**_

_Good morning day, sorry I'm not there_

_All my favorite friends vanished in the air_

_It's hard to fly when you can't even run_

_Once I had the world now I've got no one_

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to hold me down_

_I would change my direction and save myself before I drown_

_Good morning day, sorry you're not here_

_All those times before never this unclear_

_It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl_

_Once I had this world now I've lost it all_

_If I needed someone to control me_

_If I needed someone to hold me down_

_I would change my direction and save myself before I drown_

_Three Days Grace- Drown _

_This song is to get across Kagome's view of her actions over the years_

Kagome went through her life like it was no longer worth living for her. Yeah she was still traveling through the well to the feudal era, but things were different now. Shippo her beloved kit had died at the hands of Naraku trying to protect her from one of his incarnations. Miroku's wind tunnel had expanded and sucked him in before they got the opportunity to kill the evil hanyou. Sango and Inuyasha where the only ones left to their diminished group, they still hunted for jewel shards but not with their former zeal for it. The loss of the two members had been a blow to their former happy lives and Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, at long last, as his mate once Naraku died.

The loss of her kit and the loss of any chance at one day being with Inuyasha had destroyed Kagome's once happy demeanor. It had been a month since Naraku was defeated and her kit. Miroku had died two months before Naraku was destroyed, the piece of jewel that Naraku had was once again shattered by Kagome. Kouga died in the battle as well trying to kill the evil being that had slaughtered so many of his pack members nearly six years prior to the battle.

"Hey Kagome do you sense any shards nearby?" asked Inuyasha emotionlessly.

"No" she replied her once bright eyes glancing around listlessly "I don't sense any."

They had gathered much of the jewel in the month after the despised hanyou's demise. It wasn't done because they wanted to do it, it was done because it needed to be done plain and simple.

Kagome's depression only grew as they continued to travel, she was disappointed in herself for letting her kit near their final battle with Naraku. She felt it was her fault he was dead and put herself through hell over it, she didn't even try to stay in school. The only reason she kept going was the harm that the shards would cause in the wrong hands.

Sesshomaru watched as the once proud miko became less and less of her former self. She looked unhealthy her skin was so pale, hollow gaunt cheeks, eyes sunken in, and lack of food showed throughout her painfully thin body. Cursing his brother for not

preventing what she had become, he wanted to help her badly but didn't know how to do so. He wasn't able to save the kit of hers, Tensaiga wasn't able to resurrect the kit for it had been torn into so many pieces there was nothing left to resurrect of the young kitsune, but that wasn't the only blow she had suffered emotionally.

She suffered once again when his baka brother had chosen the dead thing over her, bringing her even more pain. He wracked his brain for ways to save her, Rin was a young woman now and didn't need to be watched after anymore, so that idea was thrown out the window. He knew he had to try something quick or she would surely die, maybe if heshowed her tenderness and love she might respond. As much as he had fought it he had fallen hard for the fiery, fearless little miko,and seeing her like this was killing him. He started to form a plan if he could just catch her alone to put it into action.

Kagome plodded on following behind Inuyasha thinking about how if he had chosen her she wouldn't be so bad off now. She knew she needed to turn her life back around but didn't know how to gain her happiness back, not complete happiness but enough to live

every day without the oppressing cloak of depression that she currently wore. She needed a savior but had no idea who she could call to, yeah there was always Sesshomaru but he was cold and stoic plus he held no love of humans. Kouga was dead along with

Ginta and Hakaku, so all in all who could she turn to, that would save her from the prison she had created for herself?

Sango was worried about Kagome she was so distant now. She wouldn't eat much food anymore and her bones were beginning to show easily. She had tried time and again to reach her dear friend all in vain, no matter what she tried it always failed. Sango didn't know what to do anymore for her friend so she just let her be.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On theses hands and knees I'm crawling_

_All I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_Theses iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And all I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm falling…_

_I'm falling…_

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing_

_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm falling_

_All I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the 18th story_

_All I scream for you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_Nickelback- Savin' Me_

_Kagome's desires _


	2. Danger

**Chapter 2 of Let You Down**

_Long lost words whispered slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're there_

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down_

_Fearing you_

_Moving you_

_I won't let you hold me down_

_Haunting you I can smell you..._

_Alive_

_You're heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down_

_Saving me.._

_Raping me.._

_Watching me..._

_Evanescence: Going Under_

Days passed by without distinction for the group, Inuyasha ignored Kagome for the most part unless there were jewel shards to be found. Sango was lost in her own thoughts over the loss of Miroku so she paid little attention to the depressed miko as well. Kagome was just lost to her depression so she followed absentmindedly after Inuyasha and Sango, dragging along behind them.

So lost in the darkness of her thoughts, Kagome began to unknowingly wander away from the group. Coming out of her thoughts of the past when she tripped over a root in the dense forest she had wandered into. Looking around for a moment in confusion, she

noticed that Inuyasha and Sango were nowhere to be seen. Spreading her aura she found that she could not sense their familiar auras anywhere in the nearby vicinity. She realized that she was lost and completely alone in a very dense, dark forest with only animal trails to follow. She began to despair at her unfortunate predicament but knew she had to leave the dangerous forest before night fell. So she started to walk hurriedly through the forest with her bow strung and ready for an attack.

Sango and Inuyasha didn't even notice Kagome's absence until it was time to set up camp for the night. Both wondered where she could have disappeared to but neither knew when she had departed from them. They were angry with themselves for not paying more attention to her presence, but it was to dark to go back and hunt for her so they just prayed that no harm would befall their friend. She had already been through enough in the past several years to last her a lifetime. Settling down for the night they vowed to find her in the morning alive and well they hoped.

Sesshomaru was off tending to his lands for the day when she had wandered away from the safety of her group. When he followed their scents he was perturbed to find her scent split from the group into the most dangerous forest in the feudal era. It was known for the evil demons that lived in the forest, the demons that resided there would kill anything unfortunate enough to wander into the forest alone. He quickened his pace after her knowing that the forest only got worse at night and her scent was hours old when he had found it after splitting from the scent of his brother and the slayer.

Kagome was beginning to feel eyes watching her with ill intent as she walked deeper into the forest. She muttered under her breath at her stupidity for leaving the safety of the group even though she wasn't sure how she had lost the group in the first place. They should have noticed her missing within a ten minute time frame but they apparently hadn't paid close attention to her. It stung her to know that she meant so little to them now.

Walking faster she tried to get away from the evil feeling that followed closely behind her but to no avail could she escape it. A crack of twigs came from behind her, spinning with her bow notched and ready to shoot a purifying arrow into whatever it was. Seconds inched by at a snails pace building tension in the air thick enough for a knife to cut through, suddenly a huge, sickly green demon came flying through the air directly at her. Letting lose the arrow it hit the hideous demon square in the head turning it into a pile of dust instantly. Once again she began her journey through the forest in her original direction, following the ever twisting path that something , probably a deer, had created.

Sesshomaru was becoming more anxious by the second her scent was going deeper and deeper into the forest and it was followed by the scent of a demon that smelled awful to his nose. He knew she wouldn't make it if he didn't find her soon, the forest was just to dangerous for her to be alone and she would eventually run out of arrows. Her scent was still at least an hour old when he came upon a pile of ash, recognizing it he thought _Good there is still a chance that she is alive and unharmed, I hope her arrows last __long enough for me to reach her. _

-33-33-33-

Kagome walked on in the darkness of the forest stopping long enough to catch her breath before she was off again. She was to afraid to stop for sleep, fear of waking to a vile demon on top of her kept her going long into the night. The feeling of eyes on her was strong and she knew it wouldn't be much longer till another demon attacked her, almost out of arrows due to earlier attacks she hoped against all hope that someone would save her from the darkness around her. Another twig snapped in the darkness making her flinch, there had been so many twigs snapping around her that she didn't know which way to turn anymore.

Low growls and snarls could be heard as some of the demons tried to warn off other demons that got to close to 'their prey'. She was to afraid of what the darkness held that she didn't even have the ability to be depressed, her only thought was of survival. A loud crack resounded through the close air near her causing her to trip over another root.

An angry snarl was heard as the demon that had leapt for her just as she tripped missed her by a foot. Landing hard it spun on her preparing to try again, advancing on her its intentions clear in the glow of its red eyes. Bloodthirsty it let loose another growl as it pounced for her throat not noticing the arrow in its prey's hands that was aimed for its dark heart. Howling in agony as the purifying arrow burned through its flesh and into its black evil heart.

Sesshomaru was chilled to the bone when he heard the blood curdling howl coming from the direction he was heading. He began to run as fast as he could for the howl that could only mean Kagome was somewhere near and in grave danger. He nearly tripped over Kagome still lying on the ground clutching the arrow, her body covered in the ashes of a demon, eyes wide from fear.

Kneeling next to her he said "Its okay now Kagome I'm here, I'll keep you safe. Can you stand up?"

Shaking her head yes she began to climb unsteadily to her feet. Legs wobbling she nearly fell back down, but Sesshomaru caught her and helped her steady herself. When she was able to stand safely he said "Are you okay Kagome? I will carry you out of here to safety for the time being until we can locate the others in the morning."

Bending down he lifted her up and formed his cloud, rising up out of the dense forest he turned and headed for a cave he passed earlier that day. About thirty minutes later he landed with the miko that had fallen asleep in his arms and he set her down on the floor of the cave. Turning he left to collect wood so that he could build a fire to keep away the chill in the air. After the fire was built he studied her unhealthily thin body that was riddled with bruises.

He was glad that he had found her before serious harm had befallen her and he thought over his plans to bring her out of her prison so that he could save her from herself. He decided to find a rabbit for her to eat and she was going to eat it, even if he had to force it down her throat. She looked like a corpse to him so by the gods he was going to make her eat whether she liked it or not. He would show her how much there was to live for, he would give her the love and care that she was repeatedly denied. Determined to save the one who had come to mean more to him than life itself, he prepared to take the first step to healing her broken spirit when morning dawned.

Kagome was glad to be safe in Sesshomaru's arms, so she fell asleep tucked safely against his warm chest. Dreams were sweet for her tonight, they weren't filled with painful memories, instead she dreamed of her savior Sesshomaru as a song played itself in her mind one of happiness. The lyrics floated through her dream saying:

_Waking up I see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am amazed_

_I think about little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling…_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling…_

_Avril Lavigne: Innocence_

_**Okay guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will start on the next one soon I already have the lyrics picked out to set up Sesshomaru's point of view for Kagome. Show me some love by leaving me some reviews.**_


	3. What is going on here?

**Chapter 3 of Let You Down**

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on…_

_Keep holding on…_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Avril Lavigne: Keep Holding On_

_Outlines Sesshomaru's thoughts towards Kagome_

When morning came Sesshomaru was sitting close to Kagome prepared to wake her from a nightmare should she have one. Little did he know that she had a nasty little wake up habit until it was too late for him. He was sitting there minding his own business for the most part till 'wham' he fell over backwards from his sitting position. Dazed he wondered _Did she just hit me? I think she did, __but isn't she still asleep?_ Looking down his body to look at the top of her head he confirmed that she was indeed asleep when she hit him.

Kagome woke to a throbbing pain in her left hand realizing she had fallen asleep in the dangerous forest (she thinks she did, current memory loss at the moment). _Wait this isn't the forest, where the hell am I? A cave? Oh no I must have fallen asleep in the __forest and some foul demon took me to his cave to eat me! Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome how could you fall asleep in a __place like that? What is all over my clothes? Ash? From what? What is going on here?_ Her thoughts were frantically trying to find answers and she began to look fearfully in every direction but behind her. Certain there wasn't anything to either side or in front of her she glanced behind her and paused "Sesshomaru?" _Did he save me last night? Oh that's right he did save me last night. Why is he on his back like that? He looks so uncomfortable lying like that, wait my hand is throbbing, uh-oh I must have hit him before I woke up. Oh dear I better apologize before he sees fit to kill me._ "Sesshomaru… did I um… hit you before I woke up?"

"Hn" he replied a little disdainfully.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry about that, it kind of reflexive I've done it to Inuyasha and a few others before. I really didn't mean to do it, will you forgive me?" she asked apprehensively.

"It depends miko." Was his silky reply

Getting nervous she squeaked out "depends on what?"

An evil gleam came into his eyes as he said "It depends on whether or not you'll let me have my way with you." earning an indignant gasp from her he chuckled quietly then said "I'm not serious miko, I was joking but I do want you to eat this rabbit before I forgive you. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Oh… uhh…yeah I guess I can do that." She replied with confusion etched across her face.

Giving her a rare genuine smile he said "good, now eat and there is one other thing you can do for me miko" pausing for effect he continued with "Tell me your troubles because it doesn't do any good to bottle them up inside and I know my brother can care less. I personally don't like seeing you like this, I would like to see the fiery defiant little miko that I've always seen in battle. Tell me your problems and I will answer your questions miko afterwards."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as if he had grown two heads and changed colors to boot. She looked dejectedly at the floor of the cave as she thought sadly over the past and then began to hesitantly tell of the past couple of months. When she got to the part about Shippo she could only sob it out incoherently to the stoic demon lord.

He debated with himself on whether or not he should comfort the sad, broken little miko before him. His caring streak finally won out and he wrapped his arms around her small trembling frame and began a purr-like-growl trying to soothe her as his hands worked through her hair. Slowly her trembling began to cease and her sobs started to fade until she was just resting against his hard muscled chest that was still vibrating with the steady thrum of his comfortingly soft growl. Looking down onto her slight frame he tugged her hair to get her attention, when her chocolate pain filled orbs met his gold sympathetic ones he leaned down and gently kissed her. He knew it would take time to draw her out and that she needed tenderness and the ability to see his emotions as well, so he would drop his cold mask around her to try and bring light back to her dreary world.

When she looked into his eyes she saw his emotions floating in the deep honeyed eyes, for once in all the years she had encountered him, he had dropped his mask for her and only her. She knew this for a fact because his eyes said it all, they were full of sympathy for her losses, the need to comfort written deep in their depths, offered protection, and yes there was even something there that said he cared for her. She was caught off guard when she felt his soft lips brush against hers and her breathe hitched in her throat from the sensations that one simple kiss brought to the surface.

"Kagome do you have any questions?" he asked a little huskily.

"Why? Why did you save me? Why are you making me eat? Do you really care about my wellbeing? Or are you just using me as a means to an end?" she asked quietly.

"I saved you because I couldn't let you die. I'm making you eat because I do care about your wellbeing and no I'm not using you as a means to an end. Know this over the six years that I repeatedly ran into you I grew to admire your fiery defiant personality, fierce protectiveness, loyalty, courage, and most of all how selfless you were no matter the danger to your own life. Anymore questions?"

"I guess not, but I really do need to get back to the others."

"Okay, I will take you back to your group." He said trying to hide his disappointment at her request.

It was a short trip to locate Inuyasha and Sango because they had started their search for her at the crack of dawn. Looking at Sesshomaru sadly she said her goodbye and turned to her friends signaling she was ready to continue their quest.

Back in the routine of things she soon fell back into her depression as they continued their search for the remaining jewel fragments.

Sesshomaru had went back to his lands to get some work done for a couple of weeks, before he would return to the group and ask to join in to aid the search for the jewel. Even though his true intentions was to protect the miko and get her health back.

_**Sorry I had to cut it so short. I had something come up so I do apologize for this inconvenience. Till next chapter my readers. R&R please.**_

**A/N: Yes Sesshy has both arms it took him a while to grow it back so he has it again. And for those of you that inquired about Kikyo, The reason for her absence in the group is due to villages that needed the sick and injured tended to. So she is doing her miko duties instead of traveling with them. That is also part of the cause to Inuyasha's distant behavior towards everything except the shards of course.**

**So I hope that answered any of your questions. Kikyo won't be mentioned much in this fic because I am focusing on Kagome's problems, and Kikyo can't and won't be of any help to her.**


	4. Downhill Again

**Chapter 4 of Let You Down**

_She sits alone again_

_And tries her best not to pretend_

_That all she used to live for_

_Was the love that wasn't there._

_And every time she needs to do the things_

_That she believes_

_Will fill the void inside of her_

_Because he was never there_

_Stained: Devil_

A week went by for Kagome and the group with Inuyasha bitching about how pathetic, hopeless, and useless she was to get lost in a dangerous forest like that.

"Kagome how could you be so stupid as to wander off like that? Are you brainless? Seriously, Kikyo would never have been so stupid as to do that." He ranted on and on like that for a full week not paying attention to the harm those words were causing to her.

At every harsh word the little spark of light Sesshomaru had brought back into her dull eyes dimmed further and further till it was gone. Recoiled back into herself she wallowed in her self loathing worthlessness; she began to look worse with every passing day. No longer deeming herself worthy enough to bathe even, she just followed like a stray dog that wasn't wanted.

Sango flinched at every word she heard thrown at her sister but knew she wasn't able to stop the hanyou from his harsh rant. She had tried unsuccessfully to stop him, all it got her was bruises from fighting with him. Sango grew to hate Inuyasha more than she had ever hated Naraku, at least he brought swift death to her family and erased Kohaku's memories. Pain wasn't inflicted upon those who cared about him with words meant to cut deeper than any knife.

When Sesshomaru returned a week later he was livid with restrained rage at Kagome's worsened condition. He couldn't believe what he saw in her hollow, bottomless, almost black colored lifeless eyes, but he knew who was to blame for this drastic plummet for the worse. Glaring at his foolish brother with barely contained anger he said "What in the hell have you done to her fool? She looks like death! You should be ashamed of yourself just look at what you've done to her." Grabbing Inuyasha tightly around the neck he dug his claws into his flesh and punched him hard in the stomach. "Look into her eyes, see what you have caused in their depths, and know that I am going to travel with you and protect her from your foolish behavior. I will heal the wounds in her soul that are bleeding her life out as we watch and if you try to interfere I will kill your sorry ass."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and was ashamed of the thoughtless words he had said to her repeatedly. He knew that he shouldn't have said the cruel things that had fled his mouth, he just didn't realize the effect of them till just now. Sango had been right when she tried to stop him from his ranting, but he was to hard headed to listen to anyone. "Fine you can stay, but leave me out of this shit."

He replied pissed that he would have to travel with his damnable brother now.

Sesshomaru went over to Kagome and lifted her up in his arms and grabbed her bag, turning he headed for a nearby spring to get the grime of the road off of her body. He decided that he would bathe her and cater to her needs and whims, to hell with his pride and reputation he had to save his chosen from deaths doorstep. When he reached the spring he set her down and began to unclothe her, he grew angry when she didn't even try to protest or stop him from undressing her. "I'm here now, I won't let anything bad happen to you while I'm around itoshii."

She sat there and let him undress her, she felt she was to worthless to try and stop him. If he wanted to have his way with her then he could, because she was unworthy of love or affection. Inuyasha had proven that time and again to her, so Sesshomaru could do whatever he pleased she no longer cared.

He set her on the edge of the spring and undressed himself so that he wouldn't soak his clothes while bathing her thin form. Getting in the water he lifted her and slid her slowly down into the water in front of him, grabbing some of the strange stuff he'd seen her using once before he began to was the filth out of her onyx locks. Gently he washed her body trying to express his love through caresses, rinsing her he turned her around to face him and said "Kagome, why are you allowing me to do this without a fight?"

"I am too worthless to fight my chosen fate, you may do with me as you see fit. I do not deserve any kindness or love for that matter, it was my fault that Shippo died so I deserve nothing but cruelty." She said blankly.

"Kagome don't think that, you deserve to be loved. It wasn't your fault that the kit died, he was trying to protect the one who protected him for so long. Let me help you itoshii, don't push me away I'm not Inuyasha and I never will be."

"Like I said do whatever you see fit to do to me, I do not care about my unworthy life any longer."

Rage surfaced again at her blatant disregard of her wellbeing but he shoved it aside quickly before it could take control of his actions. Walking up to her he slid his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to him, lifting her up to face level he looked deeply into her eyes and said "Trust me, let me show you how much I care. It is hard for a demon like me to express feelings Kagome so just trust me please. All you have to do is to ask me to stop if you don't like what I'm doing to you, okay?"

"I can't trust anyone right now, I've been hurt too much because I placed my trust in so many that betrayed me so many times that I no longer trust. Sorry if I disappoint you Sesshomaru, but I can not trust you anytime soon."

Hurt crossed his face before he could hide it as he said "I understand Kagome, let me know when you want me to stop what I am about to do to you." Picking her up he glided through the water over to a flat rock that rose out of the water close to the edge of the spring, setting her down he gave her a gentle but demanding kiss. Leaving her mouth he trailed hot wet kisses to her ear where he began to lick and nibble on the lobe earning a soft moan of pleasure, he left the tortured lobe to do the same to the other lobe.

Licking his way down her neck pausing at the place he would later mark her as his he nipped it and sucked gently on the spot earning a louder moan from her. He slowly kissed and licked across her collarbone and down to the valley between her breasts, pinching and rolling each nipple between his clawed fingers carefully he received small groans that told of the pleasure he was giving her.

She was about to ask him what he meant when she was kissed so sweetly by him, she could feel butterflies when he began to mouth her sensitive ears and down her neck. He was causing feelings she never thought possible, she gasped as his deadly ran seductively across her skin sending bolts of electricity through her body causing her to shiver in pleasure. Any protest she may have had died with the gentle and loving caresses he was giving her.

His hot mouth clamped onto her delicate nipple and began to suckle it carefully. As he continued to pleasure her body a knot began to form and build in tension in her lower abdomen waiting for release. She felt his fingers slid into her moist folds and she bucked against them begging for release as he began to pump them in and out of her tight sheath. Crying out in pleasure as an explosion of sensation wracked her body releasing her fluids into his eagerly waiting mouth.

He licked up all of her juices, finished he stood up straight and looked at her with longing, lust filled eyes. He knew that now was not the time to take her though, she had to get better and accept him and his love before he could take her as his mate. He had to fight his beast into quiet submissiveness, his beast wanted to take her now but as tempting as that was he would not do that just yet. "We should go back now so that you can eat something." Lifting her still trembling body he rinsed all evidence off of her, then got out and dried her off, he finished by dressing her in fresh clothes. Once done with her he took care of himself and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the waiting fire.

Locking eyes with Inuyasha he said with deadly intent "Find some meat and bring it back to cook for her to eat."

Standing angrily Inuyasha stormed off into the woods to find a rabbit or some other small game for Kagome to eat. Finding a rabbit he skinned and gutted it quickly then headed back to camp with his kill, shoving it into Sesshomaru's face he said "Do not boss me around Sesshomaru, this is my group not yours."

"You haven't taken care of 'your group' therefore it is no longer your group, I am taking over to ensure her wellbeing mutt. So shut that whiny filthy mouth of yours and sit down now before I remove your ability to vocalize anything else in your pathetic life."

Grumbling under his breath he turned and leapt into a nearby tree. Sesshomaru quickly ran a spit through the rabbit and began to cook it, when it was done he had to basically hand feed Kagome because she refused to feed herself. Once he was satisfied that she had eaten enough he offered the rest of the rabbit to the silent slayer, then turned his attention back to his itoshii. He made sure she had plenty of cover for the night before she went to sleep and he settled himself against the base of a tree close to her for the night.

_**Okay guys I know this wasn't nearly long enough, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please let me know what you thought. Till next chapter then,**_

_**Fate**_

**By the way itoshii means beloved in japanese**


	5. Painful memories

**Chapter 5 of Let You Down**

_Breathe.._

_Breathe.._

_Breathe.._

_Push…_

_Push…_

_I lost to you my god _

_Oh what do I do now?_

_You were never there for me_

_Never there to carry me_

_26 years looking back that time is gone_

_It was you I believed in_

_Look what you've done to me_

_Realize what you've done to me!_

_Everybody leaves me_

_Everybody's gone_

_Watch my father leave me_

_There's nobody left_

_You will stand now and I'm alone with no one to come for me_

_A set of foot prints in the sand_

_No one to take my hand now_

_I'll walk through as long as I need_

_I'll drift through my life_

_Though I'm alone_

_Out grown the cradle that once held me_

_And not from…_

_That's all I needed_

_Mudvayne: Cradle (I wrote what I could of the lyrics, I cut out the hard to decipher parts with all the cussing in it. But you still get the picture and who it is directed at.)_

Kagome had nightmares during her sleep, she dreamed of unpleasant times with Inuyasha.

_**Kagome's Dream**_

'_Inuyasha, where are you going at a time like this?'_

'_Shut up wench it's none of your damn business where I go. Your just a shard detector bitch so know your place and shut the hell up.' Inuyasha said venomously as he glanced off in the direction of Kikyo's scent, turning he ran in the direction that __he smelled Kikyo in._

_She sat there in hurt silence tears threatening to fall from his painful words. What's worse was she had received cruel __words like that before and they were always followed by a run in with Kikyo. How she hated these times and the others __only gave her looks of pity because they knew Inuyasha had run off to be with the clay miko. _

Jumping to another painful experience for her it continued on for a long time.

_Walking along after she had finished burying her dear little kit she paused when she heard a voice coming from the shelter of the trees. Heading in the direction of the quiet murmur of voices she stopped short at the sight she beheld. In a small __sheltered clearing were Inuyasha and Kikyo lying on the forest floor naked and covered in sweat with their arms wrapped around each other. Turning she fled back in the direction she had come from. This time the tears did fly freely from her eyes as she ran from the horrid realization that she could never be a part of Inuyasha's life. She cursed herself for her __stupidity because it was obvious a few years ago that he felt nothing for her, and he only grew more bitter and hateful as time passed._

_So she did the only thing she could do after the loss of all her hopes and the friends that did care about her, Sango was still around but she had her own burden to bear, Kagome drew into herself and shut out the outside world except for the jewel shards. _

She dreamed of the pain that still followed after falling into her depressed state and whimpered in her sleep earning Sesshomaru's worried gaze as she slept.

He could smell her tears but couldn't figure out what was bothering her because she was still in a deep slumber, hearing her whimper for the third time he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching over he gave her a gentle shake when she didn't respond he pulled her carefully into his lap and began a soft soothing growl trying to ease her obvious depressed state. He licked her neck and nuzzled her trying his best to bring her some comfort, finally her scent slowly changed from depressed to her normal scent of wildflowers.

Watching her face he saw her eyelids flutter as she began to wake, when he could see her questioning chocolate eyes he gave her a smile and said "Morning little one, it's a little before dawn would you like some breakfast?" he asked with sincerity.

Looking deeply into his beautiful golden eyes she was taken aback to find that she was in his lap instead of on the ground where she had fallen asleep. Hearing his question she shook her head no and then asked "Why am I in your lap?"

"Let's see you were crying in your sleep I tried to wake you with a shake but it did not work so I placed you in my lap and began to soothe you as best I could, then you woke up shortly after. You will eat breakfast if I have to force feed you again, so don't think that you will starve yourself koishii for I shall not allow it."

Standing he set Kagome down on her blankets and went to procure some food for her breakfast. Finding a small deer he killed it quickly and cleaned it before taking a large hunk of meat back to camp. After he cooked it he made sure that she ate a decent amount before waking the slayer and giving her a large portion of the meat.

As the day wore on they collected two more shards one from a nasty roach demon and the other from a small ferocious tiger demon. They stopped for lunch and Sesshomaru made Kagome eat rice and some vegetables they had picked up in a village earlier that day.

Night drew close and they stopped near a spring for the night. Carrying Kagome to the spring he undresses them both and walks into the water. Looking at her he asked "Will you bathe yourself or shall I do it for you?"

"I don't want a bath right now Sesshomaru." She turned her head and stuck her nose in the air. "I will not take a bath."

Growling to himself at her stubbornness and refusal to bathe, but at least she was getting some spark of life back. Sighing he said a little sarcastically "Oh really. And just exactly who is going to stop me from bathing you? You will have a bathe no matter what you say or do, I will make sure of that. So stop fighting me and just relax for me Kagome, I only want to see you get better."

"Why would I make things easy on you? You care for no one Sesshomaru, especially me so why don't you just leave me alone and go back to your lands." She replied with a coldness that would rival Sesshomaru's.

Stung by her words he grabbed her roughly and spun her around and into a passionate kiss trying to convey all of his feelings for her in that one searing kiss. Pulling away for breathe he said "I do care about you Kagome, if I didn't do you honestly think I would go through all this aggravation to save you from yourself?"

"Why would you a demon care about me a mere mortal woman? I am none of your concern, I want to be left alone to live the way I choose to and not the way you want me to."

"Damn it Kagome, if I wanted to run your life we wouldn't be here right now. All I want to do is help you and all you do is shove me away. At least give me a chance to prove myself to you, I shouldn't have to but I will." Picking her up he strode into the spring up to mid chest and set her down. "If I didn't care I wouldn't try to bring you pleasure either"

Gasping indignantly when he picked her up and went deeper into the water, she tried to hit him only to be thwarted by his own stronger hands. Locking eyes with him she said angrily "Take me now, so that you're infatuation will be gone, and leave afterwards. I want to die in peace so that I can be with my kit in hell."

"You my koishii are to pure to go to hell, so don't sacrifice yourself so pointlessly." Releasing her hands he began to bathe her now hunched form.

_**Okay guys that's all for this chapter, I will try to get the next one posted soon. Let me know what you thought. Until **_


	6. Foiled Plan

**Chapter 6 of Let You Down**

Lemon ahead

Realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks, Sesshomaru was right she wouldn't be able to join Shippo in hell. So she slumped over as the tears began to well up in her eyes threatening to fall. She knew deep down that she should probably give Sesshomaru a chance because he did seem to care about her wellbeing. Mischief sparked in her eyes as an idea struck her, she was fixing to play a little game with the demon lord to test his self-control.

Leaning back into his chest she pushed her but against his groin and was satisfied when she felt it throb with desire. She began to wiggle her bottom against it a little which earned her a soft wanting groan from Sesshomaru, grinning to herself she turned and pushed him over to a large flat boulder protruding from the water. Shoving him against it she began to rock her hips against him as she pressed her body against his. Reaching up she roughly pinched one of his nipples gaining a throaty groan from him.

Turning abruptly she walked quickly over to her clothes and began to gather them.

Sesshomaru was confused by her actions when she began to lean against his body, but soon pleasure from what she was doing overrode his confusion, eyes sliding closed in pleasure. He was pleased when she began to thrust her hips into his bumping his staff repeatedly, unable to contain the groan as it slipped past his lips. He absolutely loved this change in her and he wanted her so badly but he would let her have her pleasure first before he tried anything. His eyes flew open when he no longer sensed her close to him, spotting her on the other side of the spring his eyes flashed red in anger at her antics of 'turn on and leave'.

Growling deep in his throat he had her laying on her back before she had time to realize what happened. Looking up at her attacker she was met with the angry red eyes of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru I…..I…I'm so."

"Silence bitch" he barked out "So you thought to play games with This Sesshomaru, well I do not take kindly to those kind of games dearest. I shall teach you bitch what it means to blatantly tease this Sesshomaru my dear." Using his legs he parted hers and began to rub against her sensitive folds causing a small gasp of pleasure. Forcing back the urge to thrust into her he pinned her hands above her head and drizzled her neck with hot kisses. Sliding his free hand softly down her arm to torture her nipples, capturing one in his mouth he teased it mercilessly making her moan and writhe in pleasure. Her body heated and responded to his touch and searing kisses, her arousal hung strongly in his nose. Gently so as not to cut her he raked a claw down her belly to the curls between her thighs causing her to buck against his aching desire. Unable to wait any longer he placed her legs over his shoulders, pressed against her dripping entrance and throbbing with desire for her.

Carefully he slid into her tight sheath and nearly lost himself, hitting her maidenhood he gave a hard thrust and broke through it. He felt his soon to be mate squirm with discomfort and then tentatively thrust her own hips up, pulling back he thrust into her with a groan of bliss.

After he brought her to a climax twice he flipped her onto her stomach and positioned her, letting his beast take over to finish and claim her as theirs. Pounding into her his beast felt her walls constrict around him as she climaxed, his fangs elongated even more as his climax drew close. Then roaring with his release he grabbed her hair and bared her neck, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh as he gave one last thrust into her. Disengaging himself from her, he sliced his wrist and dripped blood into his mate mark, satisfied when it glowed slightly and healed. Holding his wrist to her mouth he said "Drink my mate and grow stronger from my blood."

Inuyasha heard the claiming roar of Sesshomaru's beast and knew his brother had claimed the worthless miko. Disgust written all over his face he thought about his brothers foolishness _Why would he chose such a weak pathetic mate? She was nothing but a hindrance to me and to think that she is my Kikyo's reincarnation is laughable. Oh well, his loss of power not mine._

Kagome came to before Sesshomaru and despair hit her, she was afraid that when he wakes up he would regret taking her. Then he would come to his senses and leave her, she should have never let this happen.

Sensing his mate's distress he woke up and almost growled at the sight that met his eyes. Kagome his precious mate was curled into a ball, head propped on her knees, eyes clouded over, and fear radiated off of her in waves. Fear struck him as he wondered if he had done something wrong last night by taking her, thoughts swam through his head the main one was fear that she might not want him as her mate. Once mated they would not be separable except by death, even if one did not really want the other. He had never known fear until now and it was the fear of losing what he was fighting so hard to bring back to the one he cared so much about, he hated being so venerable but it couldn't be helped. Unable to take it any longer he went to her and pulled her gently into his lap, nuzzling and producing a low soothing growl. Lifting her face he looked into her sad eyes and asked "What is bothering you my koishi?"

She was startled by the question and his gentleness towards her, taking a deep breath she said quietly "I thought you would regret this, don't you regret taking me?"

"No I could never regret mating you and if given the same choice I would do it again without hesitation. I told you mate that I wanted to prove myself to you, I want to take care of you and restore the fire to your eyes." Brushing a strand of hair out of her face he continued "you look amazing koishi, the mingling of my blood with yours only enhanced the beauty that you were. You should see yourself you have changed so much since we mated your eyes are more almond shaped with gold flecks, ears more pointed, breasts fuller, muscles more defined, and most of all the crest of the Western lands on your forehead. I am proud to call you my mate, all others shall be jealous of you at the balls and banquets held in my castle."

Seeing sincerity in his face and hearing it in his words helped calm her nerves but she was a ways from being healed.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter my readers, yes it was short and I apologize for that but I have been pressed for time lately. Please let me know what you think, till next chapter then.**_


	7. New home

**Chapter 7 of Let You Down**

_I don't know anything at all_

_And I'm somebody else_

_It could take years to find you_

_It could take years to find myself_

_And I don't need to hear your answer_

_I just need you to see_

_That I think its time to break down these walls that we throw_

_--_

_Help us to…… _

_Breathing……_

_Have I lost that feeling?_

_Am I made of glass?_

_Cause you see right through me_

_I don't know who I am _

_You're the only one who sees that_

_I can't ask these questions_

_That can not be answered today_

_--_

_And even if everything goes wrong_

_And we start to fall apart_

_I will understand where you are_

_I will understand this by myself_

_And I don't need to hear your answer_

_I just need you to feel_

_Like there are no boundaries at all_

_--_

_Trapt: Made of glass_

_------------------------------------------_

"Koishii, will I have to pup you to bring the fire back into your beautiful eyes?" Sesshomaru asked sincerely.

--

"I've just been broken for so long that I don't know if you'll ever be able to fix me." Answered Kagome sullenly.

--

"Kagome look at me, love can fix anything with time and I am willing to give you all that you need. Trust in me, I will not fail you. I promise to protect you and take care of you always, Kagome."

--

Giving him a small smile she said "I'm kinda hungry and it's almost morning."

--

"Lets go back to camp and get you some breakfast then." Standing with her still cradled in his arms he walked back to camp, but before he was too close he asked "Would you consider having my pups soon?"

--

Looking into his hope filled eyes she smiled softly at him she said "You have only shown me kindness, I would be happy to have your pups Sesshomaru."

--

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before setting her down to walk hand in hand back into the camp.

--

But happiness only lasted a short time for the battered miko.

--

"Whore!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome when she set foot into the camp. "You couldn't have me so you spread your legs to my bastard of a brother. What don't have anything to say? Cat got your tongue? That's awfully funny considering you were moaning out his name while he fucked you last night."

--

Sesshomaru lost it with his brother, slamming him into a tree as he shoved his claws through Inuyasha's shoulder. Growling with vicious intent he ground out "_You shall not speak to my mate in such a way filth_." Glancing at his mate he saw the hurt in her eyes and grew angrier with his half-breed brother. Ready to kill him for good, he paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he was surprised to see Kagome there, but her words completely knocked him off kilter.

--

"He's not worth it Sesshomaru, he isn't worth the trouble or the mess he will make on your clothes." Looking at Sango she asked "would you like to leave with us?" Receiving a nod from the slayer, she focused back on her mate and said "Leave him, lets go to your castle so that we can rest and recover our strength for a while."

--

Turning towards the west they followed Sesshomaru out of the clearing with their belongings and left a stunned Inuyasha standing there. 

--

A day later Sesshomaru called for Ah-Un and loaded the stuff onto the dragon along with Sango, picking up Kagome on his cloud they flew towards his castle making faster time to it. It only took them two days after getting Ah-Un to reach the castle and once there Sesshomaru bid a servant to show Sango to her permanent room and then to show the slayer around the castle. Taking on a firmer voice he told the servant to make sure no one bothered the slayer for she was an honored guest there. Looking at Kagome he said "Lets take your things to our room and get you settled in then we shall go to the dinning hall and eat some dinner before retiring for the night."

--

Kagome was in awe as they walked through the winding halls of her mates castle, but that was nothing compared what she felt when she set foot in their room. Mouth agape she stared at the luxurious room that was huge by her standards. It was furnished richly with shades of blue and silver, the bed was enormous with dark blue and silver silk bedding on it, the cushions made for sitting were fluffy and comfortable looking, there was a large wardrobe cabinet in a corner, and two mahogany doors that probably led to a private hot spring.

--

Sesshomaru watched his mate with silent glee as she explored his extravagant bedchamber with awe and happiness. Walking over to her he asked "Is it to your liking my dear?"

--

"It's more than I could have ever hoped for Sessho, I love it." She replied giddily.

--

"Good, now let's get you settled in so that we may eat soon." 

----------------------------------------

_**Okay guys I am going to cut off here for now, hope you enjoyed it. Till next chapter then**_


	8. What he deserved

Chapter 8 of Let You Down

**Chapter 8 of Let You Down**

Inuyasha wasn't happy that he had been abandoned by _his_ group and _his shard detector_, but he decided to find his beloved mate Kikyo and then continue his search for jewel shards. Walking in the direction he last remembered her to be in, he reached the village within three hours walk and followed her scent to a hut. Stopping outside he heard moans and grunts like someone was hurt or having sex, not paying attention to his nose he thought that Kikyo was injured or tending to an injured villager. Striding in his eyes were met with the most shocking image he would ever see, his mate was fucking another man and seemed to be enjoying it. Angry at the sight he beheld and the fact that they were completely oblivious to his presence he did the only thing he could do and that was yank the bastard off his mate, toss him, and yell "What in the hell is going on here? I leave you to tend to the ill and injured only to return and find you with your legs spread to another who isn't your mate. Damn it Kikyo you just don't know when to quit do you? You're full of nothing but lies and betrayal now, aren't you? You fucking whore, your lucky you're my mate otherwise I would have killed you, but damn it all I can't kill you because my mate mark won't allow it." Pissed beyond reasoning he walked over to the man that had dared lay with his mate and slowly ripped him apart taking pleasure in the dieing man's screams and Kikyo's sobs.

--

_**Months Later**_

Inuyasha had found out that Kikyo had slept with as many as fifteen different men while he was away, ashamed of her behavior he took her to a deserted island. Everyday he made her suffer like he had suffered that day finding her with another and he took her brutally each night. His pain never faded and he regretted ever taking her for a mate, looking off into the night sky he wondered how life would have been if he had taken Kagome instead. He never saw her again, because his guilt ate away ate his soul each day for the way he had treated her, but in a way he had gotten what he deserved for all those cruel things he had done and said to her in the form of Kikyo's betrayal. He stayed on the island with Kikyo to live out the rest of their lives in solitude and shame.

--

_**Elsewhere **_

Sesshomaru was pleased to see his mate gaining more and more of her old self with each passing day, her belly was swollen with their first pup and it would be born in a few more months. He had been to meet her parents and actually enjoyed their short visits there despite the smell and noise, but they always returned to his castle. He had adopted Rin as his daughter in front of the other lords and presented his mate to them as well. They all surprisingly accepted her, but then again her reputation had preceded her therefore no one doubted her power.

--

Sango met a beautiful male horse demon that worked for Sesshomaru as head guard and they fell in love after sparing with each other for two months straight which led to flirting, and then other things. They became mates and Sango became pregnant before Kagome's first child was born.

_**Okay guys I do believe this is where this one ends. Sorry its so short I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
